villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nox
Nox is the main antagonist from Season 1 of the French cartoon, Wakfu, which is based on the game of the same name. He desires to take all of the Wakfu from the world, or at least enough of it, to power the Eliacube, a small cube of incredible power that appears to speak to him, and go back in time to save his family from death. Because he is trying to go back in time, he is ruthless in the pursuit of his goal and takes many lives in his quest to gather Wakfu (life force/energy), as he believes that when he goes back in time, all that he has done will be undone. Biography Pre- Wakfu Before his descent into the maniacal and ruthless Xelor known as Nox, Noximilien Coxen was a human inventor and Horologist who had a wife and three children whom he loved dearly. They also had a pet dog (dogs are called bow-wows in Wakfu) named Igole. Despite the happiness that his family brought him, he was depressed that he could not provide for his family financially; he often had to negotiate with his landlord over his accumulating debt. While showing off his latest invention- a protable clock that can fly- to his family on a beach, his invention becomes erratic and flies off and Igole chases after it. Noximilien runs after them and finds them in a cave, where he stumbles upon the Eliacube and witnesses it's extraordinary power when it fixes his invention- against his wife's advice, Noximilien takes the Eliacube back to his workshop to study. Unfortunately though, the Eliacube seems to affect those who come into contact with it- both Noximilien and Igole become increasingly obsessed by the Eliacube. The obsession reaches a point where Noximilien and Igole barely eat or sleep and no longer see his family. Over time, his body to begins deteriorate into a skeletal state. His wife eventually leaves him when she realises she cannot get through to him, leaving a note that she and the children have gone to stay with her sister and he is welcome to rejoin them when he has given up the Eliacube. When he finally leaves his workshop, he discovers his house to be abandoned and finds the note written by his wife. Just as it seems he is about to go and join them, he is lured back into his workshop by the whizzing machines. Later, his landlord brings him the tragic news that his wife and children were killed in a flood. Noximilien, already halfway insane by this point, is driven over the edge by grief and rage. In his madness, he hears the Eliacube talking to him, telling him that he can fix "his life's clock" by harnessing the power of the Eliacube to reverse time- if he just has enough Wakfu. This event marks the end of Noximilien and the rise of Nox. ''Wakfu'', Season 1 For 200 years since that fateful day, Nox ravaged the land, absorbing Wakfu from all living things. During those 200 years, Nox built an army of machines to drain Wakfu and do his bidding while becoming a Xelor, a time mage, learning their magic so that he can try and reverse time with the power of the Eliacube- if he can get enough Wakfu. The story begins when Nox discovers the mysterious Grougaloragran (who Nox notices has massive stores of Wakfu), seemingly an old man pushing a baby in a baby carriage. When Nox challenges Grougaloragran, he is shocked to discover that Groulagrolagran is in fact a dragon, disguised in human form. Nox loses this battle to Grougaloragran, but is determined to acquire his Wakfu one day. Grougaloragran takes the baby (named Yugo who grows up to be our protagonist) to a village where he leaves him with a man named Alibert to raise. As Grougaloragran's powers allow him to see someones' soul, he could tell that Alibert was a good man and would raise Yugo well. Twelve years later, Nox picks up Groulagrolagran's trail once again, having discovered the now 12-year-old Yugo, who has just discovered his Eliatrope powers of being able to create portals. Nox appears and attempts to coerce information about Grougaloragran from Yugo and his friends, but is attacked in turn by an enraged Alibert and others. Nox uses a weak time-stop spell, which freezes them, but Alibert manages to break through the spell and attacks Nox. Nox decides to retreat and steals some of Alibert's Wakfu so that he can teleport away. This ages Alibert, turning his hair white. Nox remains absent throughout much of the first part of the season, tracking Yugo's and his friend's movements as they search for Yugo's real family, with the hope that their journey would lead him to Grougaloragran. He takes a much more active role during the later episodes. He eventually tracks down Groulagrolagran on an island and engages the dragon in a devastating battle. Despite losing the battle, he manages to defeat Groulagrolagran when the dragon lets his guard down. However, he fails to take any of Groulagrolagran's Wakfu, as the dragon reincarnates elsewhere. Personality Before the Elicube affected him, Noximilien was a loving father and husband, and gifted and hard working inventor, although he always managed to spend quality time with his family. Once changed by the Eliacube, Nox is diabolical, manipulative, obsessive, insane, cunning, and ruthless in pursuit of his goal. He is willing to drain the Tree of Life of its Wakfu even though this will lead to the death of the entire Sadida race (a race closely linked to nature), and has likely committed similar acts in the past. However, he is not cruel or without conscience- he is shown to regret the harm he causes, but continues anyway, as in his insanity truely believes that with enough Wakfu he can go back in time and actions will be undone. He is also very clever and strategically minded, and is often amiable when interacting with other characters (even if he is fighting them, which creates an interesting contrast), though has little patience if he feels his goal is seriously threatened. Despite all of the evil that he has done, when Grougaloragran looks at Nox's soul, he sees that he is still good (if only just) and tells him to stop his quest, but Nox refuses, determined to undone the damage he has caused and reverse time so that his family will live. Nox also returns the Wakfu he stole from Alibert earlier in the season. He is not entirely sure why he returned it, but it seems to be a mixture of conscience and his belief that Alibert might understand him, as Nox noticed how Alibert was willing to risk his life for Yugo- something Nox can relate to. Powers and Abilities Like all Xelors, Nox's main powers are time-themed. He can slow time down (to the point where it appears to be stopped), and (usually only with the power of the Eliacube), even stop it entirely. The weaker versions of this spell can be broken if the victim is particularly strong willed. The stronger versions need to be broken magically. He can teleport limited distances and also suspend himself in the air. Using the Eliacube, Nox can generate pure blasts of Wakfu as well. One of his greatest assets is his durability. The Eliacube seems to protect Nox, because even after he has taken blows that have destroyed his armour, Nox himself remains virtually unhurt. As the Eliacube is also likely the only thing that's holding Nox together too, he can become exhausted and too weak to use magic if he uses too much Wakfu. Nox also has a sword and can generate a Wakfu powered shield, but always uses the least Wakfu-costly attacks as possible, in order not to use up too much of what he has collected. He will retreat rather than waste Wakfu on a fight he doesn't think will win him more Wakfu. As he was once an inventor and watch maker, Nox has an army of Eliacube powered machines to aid him. Other Appearances Season 2 He is not physically present, but is seen in a flashback narrated by Evangelyne as she wrote in his diary, recalling the time in which Tristepin struggled against the Raze-time, once in a while i was mentioned and a Sadida boy took a mask of Nox, interpreting the day in which the Tofu Clan fought against his machines. ''Mini Wakfu'' Nox staring the short named "Mission Impossible", convincing the XII Raze-time to attack their enemies, but ends up hitting him. Season 3 Nox appears as a kind of ghost created by a hallucination in the spirit of Yugo. Gallery Images 128016039467.jpg|Nox is not happy Nox_human.jpg|Noximilien as human in Wakfu 2010 special. Nox_dark.jpg|Noximilien's mentally being corrupted by the power of the Eliacube. Nox_evil.jpg Nox_hoody.jpg Nox_tombstone.jpg|Nox rest in peace in his tomb. 2982270333 1 7 vbLHUUFH.jpg Nox_wakfu.jpg NoxSeason3.png|Nox in the Season 3 Videos Grougaloragran vs Nox Wakfu - Yugo vs Nox. Trivia *Nox have several similarities with Ice King or Simon Pretikov from Cartoon Network series Adventure Time. **Both were upsetting to discover an ancient object that would drive their minds mad, becoming the villains who are now. **Both lost their loved ones because of those objects that with so much interest they wanted to know more thoroughly. **Both were intelligent scientists. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Obsessed Category:Undead Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Elderly Category:Suicidal Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Wrathful Category:Remorseful Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Spy Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Greedy Category:Related to Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Flashback villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil from the past Category:Elementals Category:Genocidal Category:Warlords